


Back to the Past

by guineamania



Series: Big Bangs [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Steve finds himself in an unbearable future where Tony Stark, his friend, has been killed by his own hands. But when a mysterious figure offers hi the chance to fix what he did, what will be the consequences?





	

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Reverse Bang fic for marty_from_mars  
> I am so sorry for the delay!

It was all his fault. Steve looked around at what remained of his team; they had retreated to an old cabin in the woods, it was an old secret hideout of the Howling Commandos that Steve had been secretly maintaining just in case something happened. They needed it now. Wanda sat huddled up underneath a scratchy old blanket, dark bags highlighted her sunken eyes and a bruise had spread over her cheekbone. Her arm was tied to her chest in a makeshift sling; the army strike team had not been gentle in carrying out the orders. The death of chief negotiator for the Sokovia Accords, Tony Stark, had thrown everything into disarray, especially as it was at the hands of America’s favourite son Steve Rogers. When Jewel had told him that Zebediah Killgrave was actually alive, Steve thought they could take him down. He was wrong. They were cocky and charged in half prepared. Wanda was the only one who could resist Killgrave’s power but in fighting him off it left her vulnerable and Sam was the reason she was knocked to the ground and out cold. Fighting a villain was easy but as they discovered in the ordeal with the accords, fighting your friends was much more difficult. It had all culminated when Steve received the message that Tony Stark was being held hostage at Stark Tower. There was too high a risk to send in a team; the more people that were there, the more people Killgrave could control. Steve walked into the building then he felt it, he lost control. His feet were moving on their own and thoughts blurred into a mess. He could feel the weight of the gun being pressed in into his hand and Tony appeared. Steve tried to scream, tried to get Tony to run and tried to throw the gun away. Nothing happened, there was nothing he could do. The gunshot still haunted his dreams.

“Stop blaming yourself Steve,” Clint sat down next to him. Laura, Cooper, Lila, Pietro had met up with them when they saw the ordeal on the news. Clint was the only other one left of the original team; Natasha was deep undercover in Moscow, Thor was on Asgard and nobody knew where Bruce was. The others hadn’t been through as much as Clint and Steve had together. They both knew the strain this life took on those who survived. And not everyone did.

“There’s not anyone else to blame,” Steve replied, his hands were also coated in the blood of the man that had been manipulating their minds. Wanda had managed to distract Killgrave long enough to break the spell. Steve killed him without a moment’s hesitation.

 

The night fell and Steve volunteered to take the first watch, letting the others get some much needed rest. It wasn’t like he would be able to sleep anyway. When Laura had arrived she reported that Canada had opened its borders to mutants and those with superpowers to flee the wrath of the American government. His country wasn’t safe for him anymore, somehow that hurt more than anything else. Steve had given his life for America, and now he was being hunted like a dog. Canada was their best bet for the moment but getting there would not be easy. A fog had fallen over the woods and Steve could feel the chill in the air; something was wrong. He just had that feeling that someone was watching them. A cool green glow spread through the mist as a figure stepped through slowly. His cape fluttered in the newly formed breeze and he carried himself with a regal power. “Steve Rogers,” he stated as Steve leapt to his feet, shield in hand.

“Who are you? And why are you here?” Steve growled, he would protect these people, no matter what happened.

“My name is Stephen Strange and I have an opportunity for you to fix our problem,” the mysterious figure stated, unconcerned with the captain’s threats. Steve had heard of the sorcerer supreme but have thought the stories of his power were just that, stories. “May I come in?” he asked, Steve nodded. Doctor Strange could be their only chance to fix this problem.

 

“What do you mean go back in time?” Scott exclaimed after Doctor Strange explained his motives and his plans.

“I can send one of you back in time to a point where the timeline was in flux. Some points are fixed and those I am not permitted to interfere. Tony Stark’s death is in flux. It can be changed. It must be changed,” Doctor Strange explained once again to all the bemused faces in front of him.

“I’ll go,” Steve spoke up from the corner where he had settled on an overturned crate. It was the obvious choice, he was the strongest of the team and the leader. And it was his fault. He could fix this all and things would go back to how they were.

“You can’t just go on your own, it’s dangerous,” Sam argued, they had been through thick and thin together but this was his fight.

“I can only send back one, Captain there will be no back up,” Doctor Strange added, rising to his feet with a regal air and elegance humming with power.

“I know but we cannot live this way. If there is a chance I can fix this then I have to,” Steve was not going to be swayed.

“We should do this outside,” Strange nodded, striding out like he was walking on air. If this wasn’t all so dire, Steve would think this encounter was all a hallucination. Yet he followed. There was no need for goodbyes, no one would remember this future anyway.

“I will send you back to just before Tony Stark’s death at the location. I cannot tell how much time you will have to act. Then you will take the place of your past self in that timeline. There is no way back,” Doctor Strange stated, his face the same mask of slight concern as the green mist whirled up around the Sorcerer Supreme in a tornado. Steve’s words deserted him. He was actually doing this, he was going back in time to kill Killgrave, again, and save his friend. They had their differences but Tony would always be a friend. The tornado whipped up and away from the sorcerer forming a tunnel into the trees. Steve stepped in, there was no hesitation as he walked towards the past that haunted him.

 

The green smog began to fade to a yellowy colour and Steve could see figures. It was Killgrave, filming the execution and himself stood over Tony’s shaking form. He didn’t have long, shield in hand Steve broke out into a run. Jumping his shield slammed into the side of Killgrave’s head sending the mind controller sprawling on the floor unconscious. The past Steve’s body crumbled to the floor with the gun slipping from his hands. However as he turned to see their unlikely saviour, the green fog slowly creeped up from the floor and past Steve began to fade. This was it, Steve had changed the timeline and so he couldn’t go back now. Past Steve faded into nothingness and Steve was left stood there with a startled Tony and an unconscious Killgrave. Tony would have to wait, Steve needed to know why Killgrave was doing what he did. “I will explain,” he nodded to where Tony was kneeling with his hands bound before hauling Killgrave to his feet. One slap brought the villain back to his senses and Steve pinned him to the wall. “If you don’t want me to kill you then you’ll start talking,” Steve snarled, his arm pressing threateningly to the centre of Killgrave’s neck. He could feel the purple man trying to take control of his mind but Doctor Strange’s power remained.

“I am not the only one, they will come and finish what I have begun. There is nothing you fools can do,” Killgrave snarled, bucking against Steve’s iron grip.

“Who is coming?” Steve asked, his arm pressing harder.

“The villains of course. I was only the first attempt, the world will fear all you supposed heroes,” Killgrave laughed, his eyes glancing over Steve’s shoulder. Steve spun round and saw that Tony had broken free of his bonds and was aiming the gun at the centre of Steve’s back. Killgrave’s smirk was quickly halted in its tracks. Steve spun round as the gun clicked and used Killgrave as a human shield. The bullet tore into Killgrave’s chest sending him flying flat against Steve and limp in the super soldier’s arms. Once again the gun clattered to the floor and Tony just stared at his trembling hand. Once again, Steve couldn’t feel sorry that Killgrave was dead. He was too strong to contain and the destruction he could cause was unimaginable. Steve let the body go and it slump to the floor blood pooling.

 

“You need to explain right now. How come there were two of you? Because the only reason I could think of was time travel but that’s impossible. Maybe it’s not impossible in the future,” Tony mused, examining Steve up and down as they left the skyscraper Killgrave had lured them too.

“Yes it was time travel. It was only a couple of weeks in the future and it was magic not technology,” Steve explained with hush voices as they walked back towards Stark Tower where a SHIELD base had been established. He needed to spread the word that Killgrave was dead but something else was coming.

“Magic,” Tony scoffed. “You know I don’t believe in magic,” he continued, usually Steve would have snapped at him by now but he was honestly happy to see Tony alive. The image of Tony’s body laid disfigured in a pool of blood still haunted him every time he cast a glance at his companion.

“It was Doctor Strange,” Steve replied, the duo took their time and stuck to the shadows and back alleys as the city tried to rebuild from the destruction caused by Killgrave controlled superheroes.

“I hate that guy. Although I probably should send him a fruit basket or something for sending you back in time to save my life,” Tony continued to chat as they walked. “But does that mean I would have to send a fruit basket forwards in time otherwise he will have no idea what he could have done to deserve a fruit basket,” he continued, it was a self defence mechanism. He didn’t want to have to stop and think about his miraculous escape from death so he kept up the Iron Man persona and kept talking. Steve owed him that much but they did have work to be doing. Despite the rift caused by the accords, Tony had opened his tower for people with powers to hide from the furious public and Killgrave’s power over their minds. It was only a temporary asylum as the Secret Avengers couldn’t be seen allying with the actual Avengers but it was good enough for the current climate. Steve had to report Killgrave’s death and the threat posed. Jessica hadn’t told him about Killgrave having any allies but that couldn’t guarantee there wasn’t any.

 

“Steve, thank god you’re okay!” Wanda exclaimed, throwing herself at him as they walked out of the lift into the penthouse. It was good to see Wanda looking better than she had been in the future. Steve had taken the super powered teen under his wing after the issue with the accords and she was growing both as a member of the Secret Avengers and in controlling her powers. It was no longer an uncontrollable burst and Wanda was flourishing. “Killgrave came and I couldn’t fight him off I’m sorry,” she apologised during the hug.

“It’s okay we’re both fine. Killgrave is dead,” Steve explained, silence fell over the assembled Avengers.

“You don’t sound very happy about that Steve?” Sam questioned while Wanda detached herself from the Captain.

“Before he died, he said that he was the first line. That more where coming to take his place,” Steve stated now everyone had gathered in the sitting room.

“Do we know of any alliances Killgrave has?” Maria had slid in front of one of Tony’s computer systems and brought up all the information they had accumulated on Zebadiah Killgrave.

“All we know is from Jewel and she went off the grid as soon as he returned to the city. We can try and find her but that won’t be quick enough. I’ll send her a message through the underground networks to tell her Killgrave is dead but we’re on our own,” Natasha continued, leaning over Maria’s shoulder to access the computer.

“Tony, you need to talk to the overlords,” Clint stated, his bow gripped tightly in his hand as he talked of those who had arrested him and sentenced his friends to exile. “They won’t listen to the rest of us and have the authority to start damage control,” as much as they all hated to admit it, they needed to work together to deal with this.

“They won’t like it,” Tony stated, pressing a Bluetooth headset into his ear.

“Make them,” Steve replied.

 

Steve couldn’t sleep once again and so turned to the gym to try and calm his fried nerves. Even though Tony was alive and upstairs, he still saw the body slump every time he closed his eyes. The improved treadmill was designed to keep up with Steve’s enhanced speed and stamina so Steve just ran. He tried to run it all away but the images kept bombarding him. They were even joined by images of those he had lost; Peggy, Buck, the Flying Commandos, Pietro, Howard. He slowly came back to himself and he was sat on the floor at the base of the treadmill with tremors rippling through his strained muscles. There was this deep rooted feeling on fear that he just couldn’t shake. Fear that more would be added to the montage of people that had died; fear that next time he wouldn’t be able to defy the odds to save lives. The images returned but now they were his team; Sam lay with his back snapped at the bottom of a ravine, Wanda’s lifeless eyes stared at the sky as the blood dripped from a bullet hole in her forehead, Natasha’s neck hung at an odd angle and bruises coated the broken bone. He heard the door click and voices but nothing would stop them flying through his mind. It was all so real, he could see the fear painted on Clint’s face as a hand rested on his bullet ridden torso. Something was pressed over Steve’s mouth but before he could struggle, air returned to his lungs and a weight was lifted. The pile of corpses slowly faded as he took deep breaths and Clint’s very much alive face came into focus with a breathing apparatus strapped to his face. Clint’s fingers twisted into the sign for okay and Steve slowly nodded breathing deeply and allowing the pace of his heart to slow. What had happened? It felt like a panic attack but ten times worse. A head set was pressed into his hand as Clint jumped to his feet and Steve slowly got up next to him. The headset was pressed into his ear and Maria’s voice echoed through. “Fear gas, I’m search to see who would have access to it but we can only assume this is what Killgrave meant about the next line. The ventilation systems are working to try and clear it. Tony and I are locked down in the control room by Friday and she will alert us when it is clear to remove the apparatus,” Maria explained. Fear gas, that explained it. These toxins didn’t usually affect him but he had a faster intake of air when running meaning their effect would be complied. Mr Fear was the only person they knew that used a gas like this and he was locked up deep, deep down in the depths of the strongest prison they could find. Someone was stealing his MO, but who?

 

“Brady Briedal,” Natasha threw down a file on the table. “Codename Monster, he was a chemical manufacturer for Mr Fear until he was crushed in his lab, and mutated. Was apparently recruited by Killgrave into a villains for hire organisation,” she explained, he didn’t know what she had to do to get them that information but her bruised knuckles might have something to do with it.

“So he would have the means to mass produce the chemical fear gas,” Tony sighed and Natasha nodded.

“Who else is in this organisation?” Clint asked but Natasha couldn’t answer.

“Their ranks are very tight and no one knows who is affiliated as it changes so quickly. The only other name we have is Headhunter, she’s a mutant but nobody can give me any solid information,”

“Never heard of her,” Steve frowned and Natasha nodded.

“No one has, she stays under the radar and Killgrave was the public face of their organisation,” that didn’t help in the slightest, Briedal didn’t even need to be here he could have just sent the gas and hung back.

“We need to see who Killgrave was talking to and where he’s been,” Maria continued, pressing on the pad in front of her to bring up facial recognition.

“That’ll take too long, we need to get out there and do something!” Steve exclaimed, he was done sitting by and letting things happen to the people of this city. He was supposed to be protecting them and people were dying out there from the destruction.

“There is nothing we can do!” Tony shouted back, even with the whole live saving exchange they were still on the differing sides of every debate.

“Steve, take Wanda and help with the clear up outside but stay aware. It’ll do good for people to see some of the Avengers aiding in restoring the peace, I’ll inform the police chief,” Maria suggested and Steve agreed, the tower was claustrophobic even after the gas had been pumped out.

 

Wanda and Steve were a good team. He had been training her both physically and in the ways of the Avengers. She was still nervous around Tony and often had trouble containing her powers and temper. She had confided in his one night that Pietro had always helped her keep everything under control.  Steve could still remember the first time he lost Bucky, they were like brothers and he felt his soul shatter into a million pieces. He couldn’t imagine the pain that losing a twin would cause but he helped Wanda work through it. “What was it like, time travelling?” Wanda asked as she lifted a pillar off a smashed car so Steve could pull the ex-vehicle out from underneath and drag it into a skip. Slowly she lowered it and broke the debris down into manageable chunks. The citizens helping the effort were staying away from the two Avengers but at least they were accepting the help the two offered. But that was also why it took them so long to notice a shift in behaviour.

 

It was a scream that draw their attention. The people, who moments ago had come together as a community, were attacking each other with a single minded determination. Smoke was pluming out of the debris that used to be a public fountain, from what Steve could remember. Maria’s voice sprung into life in his ear and he could see Wanda getting the same message. “It’s the fear toxin, they’ve activated remote capsules all across the city. They are getting people to take themselves out of the game,” Maria explained, the two of them should be okay with Wanda’s mental powers and Steve’s immune system’s ability to filter toxins. But it wouldn’t be long until the people saw their worst fears in the two Avengers. They needed to stop that capsule and all the others in the city before some real harm was done. As if he had projected those thoughts, Sam and Vison flew overhead with Sam’s goggles affixed to a gasmask that covered the whole of the bottom half of his face. “I’m sending you all the locations of the seven capsules. They need to be destroyed and then we can work on clearing the air,” Maria explained and Steve’s communicator pinged with the arrival of the file. He would look at the locations later once the one in his eye line had been dealt with. Wanda appeared at his shoulder as he made his way through the warring civilians and towards the plume. As Steve parted the crowd, people began to scream and run away from the Avengers or look as if they were preparing to fight back against their fear. Wanda tapped the foreheads of anyone that got to close and they crumpled to the floor in a deep sleep. It was hard work but they were getting there. Tony flew overhead and once again Steve envied the man’s ability to fly.

 

“So what now?” Wanda asked. They both stood over the capsule that showed no signs of slowing the emission of the gas.

“We can’t blow it up, that would just cause the gas to spread further and we have no idea what’s in this stuff,” Steve muttered.

“And if we just cover it then it allows for someone to stumble upon it, no matter how deep,” Wanda added.

“Priority is to get them as far away from civilization as possible,” Sam stated over the line. “Can we drop them in the ocean until we know what to do with them?” It was a good idea as long as none of the components reacted with water or salt.

“I’m doing a quick fire examination of the components. But you’re right. We just need to get them away until we know what to do,” Tony replied and Steve set to work, clearing the debris around the capsule. Wanda formed a bubble around the pod, so the gas would be contained and so would an explosion if one did occur. Steve continued to dig but Wanda yelped, he spun around and a very large man was running towards the duo with a crowbar in his hand and a terrified glint in his eye. “I can’t move or it’ll all flood out,” Wanda squeaked, the exertion of holding the gas in was causing her arms to tremble. Steve jumped to his feet and caught the crowbar much to the man’s shock. Steve wondered what he must look like to the deranged banker or something. His pale shirt was covered in dirt and tie was untied round his neck; he was probably walking home from work when the gas struck. Steve couldn’t hurt him. He couldn’t hurt any of these people but he couldn’t let them get in the way of their aims. So he quickly and effectively knocked the man out with as little damage as possible. He would probably have a concussion but nothing worse.

 

When Steve managed to dig the canister out, they had another problem. Wanda was tiring and Tony was still doing his analysis. The hysteria around them was slowly calming but if Wanda let this force field go then they would be right back where they started. “Tony,” Steve began over their line but he was shushed.

“I’m doing it,” he snapped, Wanda weakened the field slightly to let Steve pick up the canister. “We need to submerge them in water,” Tony stated and Steve eyed the bay. He could get it in there but he would have to run and Wanda would not be able to run and keep the force field up. It was Wanda that came up with the solution. “If we can get it high enough in the air then the gas will be diffused into the air and be relatively harmless, it may cause some minor fear as it descends but not that much,” she explained and Tony hummed in vague agreement.

“Sam, where are you?” Steve asked, looking up at the sky.

“Flying towards ya cap, think you can get it high enough?” Sam asked and Steve could see the flash of metallic wings through the mist. Steve laughed hoarsely and tightened his grip on the canister.

“On your left,” he smiled and then threw.

 

When telling this story later on in life, Sam would swear that he did a graceful diving catch and flew it into the bay with great skill and finesse. Actually, Steve hit him with the canister and Sam almost dropped it. But he recovered and flew it into the bay with an almighty splash. Nothing happened, Sam was expecting some big explosion or eruption; all he got were a few bubbles. Tony and James flew in with two more and Vision raced past them with one in each hand. Show off. Only two remained, they just needed to follow the irrational fear. There was only one area that was still attacking, Brooklyn; both of the remaining canisters must be there. “This screams of a boss battle,” Scott stated as they were all surrounded by flows of panicked New Yorkers. There had to be something in the middle of that crowd that was clearing the area. Now from what Steve remembered from Brady’s file, the man was not prime super villain material. He wasn’t big and strong, he wasn’t charming and handsome, and he wasn’t even particularly clever. That did not match with what they saw as they pushed through the crowd. For lack of a better word, a monster stood in the square. He was around seven foot tall was a black version of the hulk; green smoke whisped around his body. It wasn’t more pods they were hunting, it was the monster himself that was giving off the fear gas. “Well that ain’t natural,” Tony commented what they all were thinking.

“We deal with the supernatural Tony, get with the playbook,” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“We need more information here Maria,” Steve spoke into his earpiece to their back up.

“I’m on it Captain but no one has anything on this. Dr Banner and I are on it but you’ll have to stall,” Maria gave him the news he didn’t want to hear.

“Right, hit hard and fast. Stay out of his reach and keep your gas masks on,” Tony sighed and Steve nodded. They hadn’t been the best of friends but the world was facing a threat. And this threat needed all the Avengers to be working together despite their disagreements. They all ran and flew forward firing upon the beast. That got his attention as he turned to face the team with a look that looking like they were just flies to him. But the flies persevered.

 

Nothing they did made any difference. Tony had offloaded his whole arsenal at the monster and he just brushed everything off with a little stumble. Wanda’s tricks did nothing and the non-superpowered members of the team had no chance to put up a fight. “The only weakness we can find is water. If you can submerge him or even douse him in water is might immobilise him long enough for us to lock him away. But it’s only a theory,” Maria provided and declared that Bruce was on his way to help manage the situation. The Hulk was the only thing that might be able to stop the monster they were faced with but unleashing him would not help with their public responsibility problem. “Burst all the hydrants,” Steve ordered, throwing his shield at one to knock the top off. “Wanda do you think you can contain and funnel the water?” Steve asked and Wanda nodded, her eyes closed and a look of peace flew over the witch’s face as her hands started to move. Clint and Tony had knocked the tops off two more but they needed more water. “Sam, give us a lift to the quinjet,” Natasha lifted up her arms and Sam swooped down to collect her. “There are fire trucks just out of range. I’m going to try to funnel the water through,” she announced as the monster struggled against the onslaught. He still wasn’t going down. Well that was until the Hulk made his dramatic entrance. He thumped down in front of the monster and pushed their opponent down onto his back. The duo traded punches but it was clear the Hulk was much more powerful and the monster was fading. Wanda was bombarding both of the looming beasts with water and their air support was still raining down fire. They were teetering on the edge of winning this fight, they just needed something to push them over. Water cascaded from above as Natasha and Sam flew he quinjet low over the fight. They had inter locked cables and were pouring water down onto the wrestling fighter. That was it, the steam of fear gas stopped around the monster and had collapsed onto the floor without his supercharged power. Without hesitation Tony had sedated the beast and everyone stood guard until the SHIELD team came to lock the beast away.

 

Tony and Steve were sat across from each other in the penthouse of Avengers tower. “You saving my life doesn’t change anything,” Tony broke the silence. “We are still just so different. We need to be monitored Steve. Look at the destruction we caused this time. I’m begging you and you know I hate to do that,” Tony pleaded. And Steve knew where he was coming from, but this whole situation started because the ‘Avengers’ couldn’t move on Kilgrave.

“I’m sorry Tony. I really am but we can’t. The Secret Avengers will always come if you call but we will not sign the accords,” Steve shook his head, expecting an argument to start. But Tony didn’t bite.

“Okay, I owe you or traveling back in time to save me so one drink?” Tony asked. “One drink then you go back to being a fugitive,” he suggested and for some reason Steve agreed. Maybe it was that they did used to be friends. Maybe it was still the after effects of the fear gas and the alternate future. A drink sounded good, a drink between friends.


End file.
